battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Singapore
Singapore is the fourth mission featuring Changi Airport in the Battlefield 4 Campaign. Walkthrough The [[USS Valkyrie|USS Valkyrie]] launches an amphibious assault on the shores of Singapore. The objective of the attack was to destroy Changi Airport with the last of the Valkyrie's cruise missiles to prevent the PLA from continuing to use it to launch air strikes. Due to a severe storm hitting the city, the PLA were forced to halt their operations for some time. Captain Garrison saw this as an opportunity. Tombstone Squad, including Hannah (much to the disapprovement of Irish), are onboard a RHIB Boat heading towards Changi Airport. They clear PLA infantry throughout the streets with the help of a few Abrams tanks. All of them except Anvil 2 are destroyed. The tank crew had suffered a shock after an airburst grenade had exploded over the tank. Tombstone squad replaces them as crew and moves on. There is a short interference when a bridge they are on collapses because of an out-of-control oil tanker. After successfully fighting their way through the airport hangars, Pac finally signals with the flare pistol. They attempt to flee from the airport on a commandeered buggy, while everything is being bombarded by the Valkyrie. The squad ends up crashing the vehicle. A slowly recovering Recker opens his eyes to see Irish attempting to revive Pac, only to be taken as POWs by PLA soldiers and an an apparently traitorous Hannah. Collectibles *The Horizontal Rain Dog Tag is located on the south side of the small white boat to the left of the landing location. *When reaching the overpass with the scaffolding underneath it, the SCAR-H SV can be found on the second floor of the scaffolding after taking two lefts and running off to make the gap to the first floor of the scaffolding. *The M240B is found on top of the parking garage. On the northwest side of the top floor, there is a stack of three green crates. From the crates, a leap must be made to get to the awning of concrete. From there, going north, then west, then south, while hugging the wall, will lead to a rounded protrusion where the M240B lies. *When entering the bar, pinned under the bardesk is the Armored Column Dog Tag. *When entering the garage with the ground crew performing maintenance on the jet, the dark room to the left will have a pile of cardboard boxes hiding the M16A4. Explosives are required to reveal the rifle propped up behind a pipe. *When in the plane hangar, the large commuter plane's left engine must be broken to make a ramp leading to the Grounded Dog Tag. Trivia *The Changi Airport tower control uses the Milad Tower model from Battlefield 3, a real life tower in Tehran, Iran. *The level is a very fictionalized depiction of eastern Singapore. *The mission's internal development name was known as Airfield. *When traveling across the bridge on the way to the Airfield, the player will jerk violently to one side. It is possible that this will glitch the player into into one of many cars or vans on the bridge. *The DV-15 Attack boat which appears to the left after the players exit the RHIB Boat and onto the beach will be marked as "empty", even though it appears to fire shots and maneuvers through the water. *If the player chooses to enter and take control of the Abrams Tank prematurely before all the crew members have exited, they will hear grunting sounds made by the crew exiting the vehicle, but when switching to the third-person vehicle camera, the crew members have disappeared into thin air, even though the grunting sounds made by the crew exiting the vehicle are still audible. *When Recker is trapped against a car on the bridge, the PLA soldiers that attack will fall straight through the bridge when killed. *The level uses many of the structures found on the multiplayer map, Siege of Shanghai. *All the civilian vehicles in the level have a Chinese license plates, such as "沪A·12345". Police vehicles have "公安"(Chinese: Public Security) labeled on their doors. Category:Levels of Battlefield 4 Category:Singleplayer Levels